Inks and coatings can be applied on vinyl halide polymer surfaces such as polyvinyl chloride from organic solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone. These coated surfaces can be heat sealed via dielectric heating to form strong bonds. However, then water based coatings and printing inks are applied to a polyvinyl chloride polymer surface, most such deposits fail to seal under normal dielectric heating conditions. This problem is encountered with coatings and inks based on water dispersions of acrylate polymers. In view of the desirability of using water based coatings and inks, because of higher cost and toxicological problems involved with the usual organic solvents, water based acrylate polymer coatings and inks that are readily dielectric heat sealed are in demand.